The Next Fall Formal
by Windrises
Summary: The Fall Formal is an upcoming event that Sunset Shimmer is dreading, because of how bad the previous Fall Formal was. Also, Trixie has a great and powerful Fall Formal problem too.


Note: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Lauren Faust's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Canterlot High's next Fall Formal was coming up. Sunset Shimmer was the least excited student of them all, because she wasn't exactly the best guest at the last Fall Formal. During that Fall Formal, Sunset did a bunch of sneaky tricks to try to beat Twilight Sparkle for the crown and she ended up having Snips and Snails steal the crown for her. She also turned into an evil creature and tried to hypnotize the students into helping her take over Equestria. Sunset's classmates weren't exactly thrilled about being brainwashed and all the antics Sunset put them through. Thankfully, Sunset redeemed herself and earned the trust of her classmates by defeating the Dazzlings. However, she feared that the students would turn against her, because of the previous Fall Formal. She walked around the hallway with a paranoid and worried look on her face.

Sunset accidentally bumped into Fluttershy and said, "I'm sorry for the last Fall Formal! Please don't turn against me."

Fluttershy gently replied, "Sunset, I have no desire to turn against one of my best friends. I don't even know why you'd worry about such a thing."

Sunset smiled at her and said, "Thanks Fluttershy. I'm just worried that the students' hatred of me will come back, because of what happened."

Fluttershy replied, "People got over that. You've done more than made up for what you did. You've become quite the hero."

Sunset said, "Wow Sunset, I wasn't expecting to hear that from you."

Fluttershy nervously replied, "I was feeling really shy while saying that." Trixie overheard Sunset and Fluttershy's conversation. She did a sneaky sounding laugh while sneaking away.

Sunset turned around and saw her other friends, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle asked, "What's going on?"

Sunset said, "Oh, don't worry about it."

Fluttershy replied, "Sunset's scared that we're going to start hating her, because of the return of the Fall Formal."

Applejack said, "As long as you don't become an evil monster again, we'd never start hating you."

Sunset replied, "Thanks. I can always trust you girls, but I'm not so sure about the other students."

Trixie carried around a megaphone while saying, "The great and powerful Trixie has an announcement of the highest importance. I just want to warn you all to stay away from the vile Sunset Shimmer. Lets not forgot that she was the one who tried to turn us into her evil henchmen last year. It's okay to lose your minds, but we must never lose our hate." The students started shaking their fist at Sunset. Sunset had a worried look on her face. Her friends tried to comfort her, but there were dozens of ticked off students.

Starlight Glimmer grabbed the megaphone out of Trixie's arms and said, "Lets also remember that Sunset saved us from the evil Dazzlings, so she has made up for what she's done." The students randomly started thanking Sunset for saving them from the Dazzlings.

Trixie looked at Starlight and angrily said, "You ruined my big announcement."

Starlight replied, "You were ruining a student's reputation to get more attention."

Trixie sighed and said, "It might of been a little rude."

Starlight replied, "You better apologize to her."

Trixie thought about it and said, "It's not something I wanna do."

Starlight sternly replied, "Apologize or I'm not going to the Fall Formal with you."

Trixie sighed and said, "Okay, but you better look great and powerful in a dress." Trixie looked tired while walking up to Sunset and saying, "I'm sorry."

Sunset replied, "I'm all about letting the past go, so I forgive you."

Twilight said, "We're lucky that Starlight can make Trixie's soft side come out."

Trixie replied, "Twilight, my petty dislike for you knows no end. However, my adorable liking of Starlight beats that, so I won't throw anything in your face."

Twilight looked confused while asking, "Why would you dislike me?"

Trixie stuck her hands in the air and answered, "You're too smart and you like learning stuff too much." Trixie walked away while Twilight and her friends felt confused by Trixie's weird answer.

Applejack was a master at brutal honesty, so she brought up the question her friends were too shy to. She asked, "So, who's going with who to the Fall Formal?"

Sunset looked around and saw her friends looking embarrassed. She looked at Applejack and said, "It seems like you managed to find the most embarrassing question possible."

Rarity proudly said, "Well, I am going with a very special person. You might even call it a date."

Sunset asked, "Who is it?"

Rarity spun around the hallway while saying, "Trenderhoof and he lives up to his name by being obsessed with the most relevant types of fashion."

Flash Sentry walked by and figured that this was his chance to get a date. Flash walked up to Twilight and said, "Hi Twilight. Listen, even though you have the same name as my least favorite book series, I'd love to go to the Fall Formal with you."

Twilight replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm going with Timber Spruce."

Flash angrily whispered, "I hate trees."

Fluttershy was used to talking quietly, so she overheard him and said, "I love trees. I think it would be fun to be a tree."

Tree Hugger walked by and replied, "That's like music to my ears."

Rainbow Dash rudely asked, "Who's this weirdo?"

Fluttershy said, "This is my friend, Tree Hugger. She's been going to our school since last year. We finally started talking and we bonded over our love of animals and trees."

Tree Hugger replied, "Speaking of trees, I was like wondering if you'd like to go to the Fall Formal with me."

Fluttershy responded, "I'd be honored to."

Tree Hugger replied, "I'll meet ya there. I need to go save random trees." Fluttershy gave Tree Hugger a goodbye hug.

Flash whispered, "Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy are taken."

Pinkie Pie giggled and said, "Those three weren't in taken. That's Liam Neeson's series."

Flash replied, "I wasn't talking about a film series that has high quality acting. I was talking about my terrible luck at getting a date." He paused and asked, "Do you have a date to the Fall Formal?"

Pinkie Pie said, "No offense, but you're a guitar player and I can't stand boy bands."

Flash sighed and replied, "Being a guitar player was supposed to make me super popular." He walked up to Rainbow Dash and asked, "Do you want to go the Fall Formal with me?"

Rainbow Dash hit Flash with her guitar and said, "Nah."

Flash was getting desperate. Well, he's been desperate since the first Equestria Girls film, so you could argue he had barely changed. He walked up to Applejack and said, "Please go to the Fall Formal with me."

Applejack replied, "Honestly, I don't really want to do that."

Flash knew he only had one shot left, so he walked up to Sunset and asked, "Will you go to the Fall Formal with me?"

Sunset said, "Okay." Flash started doing a victory dance.

Rarity touched Sunset's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sunset said, "All I did was agree to go to a dance with him. I felt sorry for him."

Rarity said, "Yes, but Flash is so desperate and weird."

Sunset replied, "Nobody's perfect."

Trixie used a magic trick to appear out of nowhere and say, "The great and powerful Trixie is proof that your statement is beyond wrong. I'm basically perfect."

Rarity looked at her friends and said, "Girls, we must get our dresses quickly. We need to look as stylish as possible."

Trixie proudly replied, "I have no need for that, because my regular magician costume is more eloquent than any dress."

Rarity nervously asked, "You're going to go to the Fall Formal in your usual costume?"

Trixie asked, "Is that a problem?"

Rarity said, "You'd stick out as looking average amongst a bunch of fancily dressed people."

Trixie nervously replied, "The great and powerful Trixie can't look average."

Rarity said, "Come on girls. Lets go to the nearby boutique and get the nicest and most stylish of clothes."

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash had no interest in the Fall Formal, but the other girls went to a nearby boutique. Rarity quickly found a dozen dresses that she wanted. She twirled herself to Sunset and asked, "What kind of dress are you looking for?"

Sunset answered, "I guess something black and red." She looked around and saw a black and red dress. She said, "This seems like just what I was looking for."

Rarity replied, "Come on. You need to try on like twenty more outfits."

Sunset said, "Nah, I don't really feel the need for that. This outfit seems awesome."

Rarity looked at it and said, "Black and red were the same colors that you wore when you were a villain."

Sunset nervously replied, "Good point. I don't want to remind people of that event. I should wear something else." Sunset looked around and found a purple dress. Rarity wanted Sunset to try on fifteen more dresses, but Sunset politely refused.

Fluttershy found a dress that was a green as a tree. She said, "This seems perfect." Rarity had a bunch of random dresses that she wanted Fluttershy to try, but Sunset knew that Fluttershy wouldn't like them. She covered up Rarity's mouth before she wasted an hour with dress antics.

Twilight got on a blue dress and said, "This one seems fine."

Rarity walked by and asked, "Fine? You need the best." Rarity threw two piles of dresses and said, "Try on all of those on and find the best dress." Twilight angrily sighed.

Trixie looked at the dresses and said, "None of these are great and powerful enough for me."

Rarity replied, "I predicated that you'd feel that way." She put fifty dresses into Trixie's arms and said, "I looked for the greatest dresses that'll make you feel the most empowered."

Trixie fell to the ground, because of how heavy carrying fifty dresses would be and replied, "Thanks Rarity. I'm afraid I'll mess up at the Fall Formal."

Rarity asked, "Why would you think that?"

Trixie nervously said, "I've never danced with anybody, other than myself. Starlight's the only person I care about more than myself, so I'm worried about being a bad and powerless dancer."

Rarity patted Trixie on the back and said, "You never fail to be unique and stylish. Those qualities are perfect for the Fall Formal."

Trixie replied, "Thank you Rarity. You're about twenty percent more awesome than I thought you'd be." Trixie was about as strict as Rarity when it came to fashion, so it took her a few hours to find the right dress. She picked a dark purple dress.

The next night the girls showed up to the Fall Formal. Sunset walked around while hoping that people wouldn't bring up last year's Fall Formal. She suddenly felt two cups of punch being thrown at her. She looked around and saw Snips and Snails. She walked up to them and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Snips answered, "Because of what you did at the last Fall Formal."

Snails replied, "We needed revenge."

Sunset folded her arms and said, "I made up for that and you guys were my sidekicks, so you have the worst argument for still being mad about that."

Snips and Snails sighed and replied, "Okay then." They walked away.

Sunset bumped into Flash. Flash was wearing a black tuxedo. Sunset said, "Wow, you don't look bad in a tuxedo."

Flash replied, "I'm surprised about that. I thought I'd look like garbage in a tuxedo." He stuck his hand out and asked, "Can I have this dance?"

Sunset grabbed his hand and said, "Sure."

Fluttershy and Tree Hugger started dancing too. Tree Hugger asked, "How come they're aren't any trees here?"

Fluttershy said, "Well, trees don't dance."

Tree Hugger replied, "Trees don't hug either, so my name doesn't make sense."

Fluttershy gently said, "It's a cute name."

Tree Hugger replied, "So is yours, but yours makes sense." Fluttershy looked around and saw Rarity and Trenderhoof talking about fashion. Fluttershy assumed that it would take those gossip lovers hours to forget about fashion and start dancing.

Twilight looked around for Timber Spruce. She found out that he was taking a nap in the punch bowl. She said, "Wow, either he needs to work on his sleeping schedule or I'm not an exciting date."

Trixie walked by and replied, "I warned you about being too smart. It made your boyfriend fall asleep."

Twilight said, "Being boring doesn't make people fall asleep. I'll prove it to you." Twilight explained a bunch of math problems. Trixie's eyes closed and she crash landed on the dance floor.

Starlight ran up to Trixie and gently woke her up. Trixie opened her eyes and saw Starlight in a fancy green dress. She asked, "Am I in a great and powerful dream?"

Starlight helped Trixie get up while saying, "This is reality. You look wonderful tonight."

Trixie blushed and replied, "Thank you. You look gorgeous."

Starlight blushed back and responded, "Thank you."

Trixie said, "I'm glad you don't mind my dress. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to look as special as anybody who dances with you should."

Starlight replied, "Come on Trixie. You shouldn't have to worry about having to look like some kind of magical princess. It's not like I'm a queen."

Trixie shyly said, "You're the queen of my heart."

Starlight replied, "And you're the greatest and most powerful thing in my life." She kissed Trixie.

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity saw them and said, "Aww." Trixie angrily blushed at them. She ignored them and enjoyed her magical prom.

Sunset finished her dance with Flash and said, "You're a good dancer. Thank you for that."

Flash replied, "You're the one who danced greatly."

Sunset asked, "Would you like a second dance?"

Flash answered, "Of course. I just need to go rest my eyes for a moment." Flash went over to the second punch bowl. He closed his eyes. Sunset gently pushed him, so he wouldn't fall asleep in a punch bowl too.

Sunset walked over to Twilight. Twilight said, "You're lucky to that your guy didn't fall asleep in a punch bowl. This is the crummiest dance that I've been to."

Rarity walked up to Twilight and said, "I can give you the most fashionable friendship dance."

Twilight asked, "What about Trenderhoof?"

Rarity said, "He's taking a nap on a table." Twilight and Rarity danced with each other while Sunset and Flash did their second dance.

A few minutes later Principal Celestia got onstage and said, "It's time to announce this Fall Formal's Princess." She grabbed a piece of paper and said, "The winner is Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset was shocked to hear that she won. She nervously got onstage and said, "Thank you, but I hardly deserve such an honor."

Celestia lifted Sunset's chin up and replied, "Last year, you tried to get the crown through greedy means. You didn't have a single friend. Now, you're the selfless friend of many. Forgiveness is a magical thing. You should embrace it instead of being afraid of it."

Sunset smiled and said, "Thank you Principal Celestia. Forgiveness is magic." Sunset looked at her friends and smiled at them. They knew that this was the best Fall Formal yet.


End file.
